ghiblifandomcom-20200223-history
My Neighbor Totoro/Transcript
TONARI NO TOTORO :::::::::::: My Neighbor Totoro ::::::::::: Story and Animation by Hayao Miyazaki ::::::::::: Music composed by Joe Hisaishi Script The script is based on the original and English dub by Disney. Japanese= :さつき : おとうさん、キャラメル :おとうさん : お、ありがとう くたびれたかい :さつき : ううん :おとうさん : もう じきだよ :さつき : あっ メイ かくれて ::::おまわりさんじゃなかった おーい :おとうさん : おうちのかた どなたか いらっしゃいませんか :::::あ どうも :::::さかべです ひっこしてきました。 よろしく おねがいします。 :おとこ : ごくろうさまです :おとうさん : どうもありがとう :おとうさん : さあ ついたよ :さつき : ひゃあ :メイ : あ まって :さつき : メイ、はしが あるよ :メイ : はし :さつき : さかな！ ほら また ひかった :おとうさん : どうだい、きに いったかい :さつき : おとうさん すてきね。 きの トンネル :さつき : ああ、あのうち :メイ : うわあ あははは！ :さつき : はやく さつき : わあ、ぼろ メイ : ぼろ :さつき : おばけやしきみたい :メイ : おばけ :さつき : あはははは くさってる :さつき&メイ: アハハハハ :メイ : たおれる。こわれる :さつき&メイ: あはははは :さつき : メイ みてごらん :メイ : うん :さつき : ほら、おおきいね :さつき : おとうさん すごい き :おとうさん : あ クスノキだよ :さつき : あ クスノキ :メイ : クスノキ :さつき : あ ドングリ :メイ : あ みせて :さつき : あ、また :メイ : うん あ、あった :おとうさん : こらこら あまどが あけられないじゃないか :メイ : ドングリ :さつき : 部屋のなかに ドングリが おちてるの :メイ : うえから おちてきたよ :おとうさん : ふん、リスでも いるのかな :さつき&メイ: リス :おとうさん : それとも ドングリずきの ねずみかな :メイ : メイ、リスが いい :おじさん : これ どこへ はこびます :おとうさん : あ ここへ, いま あけます さつき うらの かってぐちを あけて :さつき : はい :おとうさん : いけば すぐ わかるよ :さつき : うん :::::ほら おいで :メイ : まって！ :さつき : ほら はやく :さつき : いくよ :メイ : うん :メイ : おふろ :さつき : うん。… いないね :おとうさん : そこは おふろだよ :さつき : おとうさん ここに なにか いるよ :おとうさん : リスかい？ :さつき : わかんない。ゴキブリでもない、ネズミでもない、くろいのが いっぱい いたの :おとうさん : ふん :さつき : どう？ :おとうさん : これは “まっくろくろすけ”だな :さつき : “まっくろくろすけ”? えほんに でてた？ :おとうさん : そうさ。こんな いい お天気に おばけなんか でるわけない:よ。 :::::あかるいところから きゅうに くらいところに はいると :::::めが くらんで “まっくろくろすけ”が でるのさ :さつき&メイ: そうか。“まっくろくろすけ”でておいで。でないと めだまを :::::ほじくるぞ :おとうさん : さあ しごと しごと :::::にかいの 階段は いったい どこに あるでしょうか :さつき : へえ :おとうさん : 階段を みつけて にかいの まどを あけましょう :さつき : はい :メイ : あ、メイも :メイ : お便所 :さつき : あれ あれ :メイ : あれ :さつき : あれ :メイ : あれ :さつき&メイ: あれ、ハハハ :さつき : ない :メイ : ない :さつき : あ、メイ、あったよ。…まっくろだね :メイ : “まっくろくろすけ”! :メイ : はあ、あ、ドングリ :さつき&メイ: “まっくろくろすけ”でておいで！ … わ！… :さつき : “まっくろくろすけ”さん いませんか :さつき : おとうさん やっぱり このうち なにか いる :おとうさん : そりゃ すごいぞ。おばけやしきに すむのが こどもの ときから :::::おとうさんの ゆめだったんだ :さつき : あ たいへん！ :メイ : とった!! おねえちゃん!! :おとうさん : メイ! おばあさん : ハハハ、元気だね! おとうさん : この うちを 管理されてる となりの おばあちゃんだよ. ::::: 応援に きてくださったんだ. さつき : さつきに いもうとの メイです。こんにちは。 おばあさん : はい,こんにちは。かしこそうな子だよ。 こんなに いそぎでなきゃ :::::うちの ていれも しといたんだけんど おとうさん : ハハ, これで じゅうぶんですよ. おばあさん : いまじぶんは たんぼが いそがしくって :::::ふでも ときどき 掃除は しといたんだ さつき : メイ、て、まっくろじゃない! どうしたの. メイ : まっくろ くろすけ にげちゃった. さつき : あ, メイの あし。あ、わたしのも まっくろ おばあさん : おほ, いや いや いや いや いや,うん,こりゃ すすわたりが でたな さつき : すすわたり？ :::::すすわたりって こんなんで ザワザワって うごくもの？ おばあさん : ほんだ。だれも いない ふるい うちに わいて そこらじゅう :::::すすと ほこりだらけに しちゃうのよ。ちいちぇえころには :::::わしにも みえたが、そうか、あんたらにも みえたんけ おとうさん : そりゃ 妖怪ですか おばあさん : あ、そったら おそろしげなもんじゃねえよ。にこにこしとれば :::::わるさは しねえし、いつのまに いねくなっちまうんだ :::::いまごろ てんじょううらで ひっこしの 相談でも :::::ぶってんのかな :さつき : メイ、みんな にげちゃうってさ :メイ : つまんない :さつき : だって こんなの でてきたら どうするの :メイ : メイ,こわくないもん！ :さつき : あら, じゃ よるになっても お便所 いっしょに いってやんない :おばあさん : エッヘヘヘヘ！ :おばあさん : さあ さ、掃除しよう。かわで みずをくんで きておくんな :さつき : かわで？ :メイ : メイも いく :さつき : メイは そこで まってな！ :めい : おさかな とれた？ :さつき : おばあちゃん、でた！ :おばあさん : よく こぎな。 みずが つめたくなるまで :さつき : はーい :さつき : あ、さっきの。なに？ ご用？ :かんた : か、かあちゃんが ばあちゃんに :さつき : なに？ :さつき : え、あ、あ、まって！ これ なに？ :おばあさん : かんたかい？ :かんた : やぁい。 おまえんち おばけやしき :おばあさん : かんた！ :さつき : ベー！ :おとうさん : そういうの おとうさんにも おぼえがあるな :さつき : おとこのこ きらい。でも おばあちゃんちの はぎは とってもすき :おとうさん : ハハハ :おばあさん : たんと おあがり :さつき : ご苦労さま :おとうさん : どうも ありがとうございました :みんな : さようなら :メイ : おとうさん、おうち ぼろだから つぶれちゃうよ :おとうさん : ハハハ。 ひっこしたばかりで つぶれるのは こまるな :おとうさん : ワハハハハハ！ みんな わらってみな。おっかないのは にげちゃうから。 ハハハハ！ :メイ : メイ こわくないもん！ :さつき : ハハハハハ！ :メイ : こわくないもん！ :さつき&メイ: いち、に！ いち、に！ いち、に！ いち、に！ :おとうさん : ほれ、がんばれ！ がんばれ！ がんばれ！ :::::よし 洗濯 おわり！ :さつき&メイ: わー！ :さつき : 出発！ :さつき : おばあちゃーん こんにちはー :おとうさん : ご精が でますね。 :おばあさん : おそろいで おでかけかーい :さつき : おかあさんの おみまいに いくの :おばあさん : そりゃ えらいよな。よろしく いっとくれ :さつき : はーい :かんた : ベー！ :さつき : ベー！ :さつき : あー、こっち、こっち！ :さつき : こんにちは :おかあさん : いらっしゃい :メイ : わぁ、おかあさん！ :おかあさん : メイ、よくきてくれたわね :さつき : おとうさん みち まちがえちゃったんだよ :おかあさん : そう。 いらっしゃい :さつき : きょう たうえやすみなの :おかあさん : あ、そうか :メイ : おとうさん 先生と おはなししてる :おかあさん : みんな きてくれて うれしいわ。 あたらしい おうちは どう？ :::::もう おちついた？ :おかあさん : え、おばけやしき？ :さつき : うん :メイ : おかあさん おばけやしき すき？ :おかあさん : もちろん！ はやく 退院して おばけに あいたいわ :さつき : よかったね、メイ :メイ : うん :さつき : 心配してたの。おかあさんが きらいだと こまるなって :おかあさん : さつきと メイは？ :さつき : すき :メイ : メイ、こわくないよ :おかあさん : ウフフフ。メイのかみのけ さつきが ゆってあげてるの？ :さつき : うん。 :おかあさん : じょうずよ。いいね、メイ。 :メイ : うん。でも、おねえちゃん、すぐ おこるよ。 :さつき : メイが おとなしくしないからよ. :おかあさん : さつき、おいで。ちょっと みじかすぎない？ :さつき : あたし このほうが すき。 :メイ : あ、メイも、メイも。 :さつき : 順番！ :おかあさん : あいかわらずの くせっけね。あたしの こどもの ころと そっくり。 :さつき : おおきくなったら わたしの かみも おかあさんのようになる？ :おかあさん : たぶんね。あなたは かあさんにだから :さつき : おかあさん 元気そうだったね :おとうさん : あ、そうだね。先生も もうすこしで 退院できるだろうって :::::いってたよ :メイ : もうすこしって あした？ :さつき : また メイの 「あした」が はじまった :おとうさん : あしたは ちょっと 無理だな :メイ : おかあさん メイの おふとんで 一緒に ねたいって :さつき : あれ、 メイは おおきくなったから ひとりで ねるんじゃなかったの？ :めい : おかあさんは いいの！ :とうさん&さつき: アハハハ. :さつき : おとうさん！ あさですよ！ :めい : えいっ、おきろ！ :おとうさん : すまん、また ねすごした :さつき : きょうから わたし お弁当よ :おとうさん : しまった！ すっかり わすれてた :さつき : だいじょうぶ。みんなのも つくるね :めい : こげてる！ :さつき : まって :さつき : これ、メイのね :メイ : メイの！ :おとうさん : メイ、すわって たべなさい :さつき : はい。自分で つつんで :メイ : わぁ！ :ともだち : さーつきちゃーん！ :さつき : あっ 大変!! はーあーい！ :おとうさん : もう 友だちが できたのかい :メイ : 「さーつきちゃーん」だって :さつき : ああ、みっちゃんっていうの。ごちそうさま。いってきます :おとうさん&メイ : いってらっしゃい :さつき : おはよう :ともだち : おはよう。はやく いこう :さつき : うん :メイ : おとうさん！ メイ、おねえさんみたい？ :おとうさん : うん。おべんとう さげて どちらへ？ :メイ : ちょっと そこまで。 :::::おとうさん お弁当 まだ？ :おとうさん : ええっ！ もう!? :メイ : おとうさん おはなやさんね :メイ : おたまじゃくし！ あ！ あれ、そこぬけだ :メイ : みっけ！ :メイ : あなたは だれ？ まっくろくろすけ？ :トトロ : トオー、トオー、ブロロローー :メイ : トトロ！ あなた、トトロって いうのね。 :ととろ : トオー、トオー、ブロー :メイ : やっぱり トトロね。トトロ :ともだち : じゃね :さつき : あとでね :::::ただいま :おとうさん : おかえり。あ、もう こんな 時間か。 :さつき : メイは？ みっちゃんちに いくの :おとうさん : お弁当まだなんだ。めい、にわで あそんで ないかい？ :さつき : メイ！ メイ！ :おとうさん : メイ！ :さつき : メイ！ :::::おとうさん！ メイの帽子が あった！ :さつき : あっ！ メイ！ メイ！ :::::メイ！ こら！ おきろ！ こんな とこで ねてちゃ だめでしょ！ :メイ : トトロは？ :さつき : トトロ？ :メイ : あれ？ あれ？ :さつき : ゆめみてたの？ :メイ : トトロ いたんだよ :さつき : 「トトロ」って えほんに でてた 「トロル」の こと？ :メイ : うん。 トトロって ちゃんと いったもん。けがはえて こーんな :::::くちしてて、こんなのと、こんくらいのと、こーんなに おおきいのが :::::ねてた. :おとうさん : いたいた。へえ、すごいね。秘密基地みたいだな :さつき : おとうさん、メイ、ここで トトロに あったんだって :おとうさん : トトロ？ :メイ : うん！ こっち！ :おとうさん : おーい！ まってくれ！ :さつき : ここ？ :メイ : ううん。さっきは おおきな きの とこに いった。 :さつき : だけど、いっぽんみちだったよ :さつき : あ メイ！ もどっておいで！ メイったら！ :さつき&おとうさん: アハハ,ハハハ :メイ : ほんとだもん。ほんとに トトロ いたんだもん。うそじゃないもん :おとうさん : メイ.. :メイ : うそじゃないもん :おとうさん : うん。おとうさんも さつきも メイが うそつきだなんて :::::おもっていないよ :::::メイは きっと このもりのぬしに あったんだ。 それは とても :::::運がいいことなんだよ。でも、いつも あえるとは かぎらない。 :::::さあ、まだ あいさつに いっていなかったね。 :メイ : あいさつ？ :おとうさん : つかもりへ 出発！ :おとうさん : ひやぁー！ メイも おもくなったな. :さつき : おとうさん、あの くすのき！ おおきいね。 :メイ : あった！ :さつき : あの き？ :メイ : うん :さつき : おとうさん はやく！ はやく！ :メイ : あな なくなっちゃた :さつき : ほんとに ここ？ :メイ : うん :さつき : あなが きえちゃったんだって :おとうさん : ね。いつでも あえるわけじゃないんだよ :さつき : また あえる？ わたしも あいたい :おとうさん : そうだな。運がよければね。 :::::立派な きだなあ。きっと ずっと ずっーと むかしから ここに :::::たっていたんだね。 :::::むかし むかしは きと ひとは なかよしだったんだよ。 :::::おとうさんは このきをみて、あのうちが とっても気にいったんだ。 :::::おかあさんも きっと すきになると おもってね。 :おとうさん : さあ、お礼を いって もどろう。 :::::お弁当、たべなきゃ :さつき : そうだ！ みっちゃんちに いく 約束なんだ :メイ : メイも いく！ :おとうさん : きをつけ！ メイが お世話になりました。 :::::これからも よろしく おねがいいたします :さつき&メイ: おねがいいたします :おとうさん : うちまで 競走！ :さつき : あ、ずるい :メイ : あー、まって！ :さつき : はやく！ :メイ : まって！ :さつきの てがみ: きょうは とても すごい ニュースが あるんです。 :::::メイが おばけの トトロに であいました。 :::::わたしは 自分も あえたら いいなと おもっています :かんたの はは: かんた！ はやくしないと おくれるよ :かんた : うん :先生 : これっ！ :かんた : あっ いっ！ :学生 : ハハッ！ :さつき : あっ！ メイ！ 先生！ :先生 : はい、さつきさん :さつき : あの、いもうとが…… :学生たち : わー！ へー！ :さつき : おばあちゃん！ メイ！ :おばあさん : ごめんな。おねえちゃんとこ いくって きかねえもんだから :さつき : だって、…メイ！ きょうは おとうさんが 大学へ いく ひだから :::::おばあちゃんちで いいこで まってるって 約束したでしょ！ :::::あたしは まだ ２時間 あるし、おばあちゃんだって いそがしいのに :おばあさん : ずっと いいこに してたんだよ。ねえー。 :さつき : はあーっ。おばあちゃん、先生に はなしてくる :先生 : さつきさんの おうちは、おかあさんが 入院されていて 大変なんで :::::す。みなさん、なかよくできますね :学生たち : はーい！ :さつき : なーに、それ？ :メイ : トトロだよ :さつき : しーっ！ おとなしくしてなきゃ だめでしょう！ :メイ : うん :さつき : クラブ やすむって いって！ :ともだち１ : うん。先生に いっとく。またねー :ともだち２ : バイバイ :さつき : メイ、いそいで！ あめ ふるよ :メイ : うん！ :さつき : ああ ふってきた :さつき : ほら！ :メイ : メイ なかないよ。えらい？ :さつき : うん。でも… こまったね… :::::お地蔵さま ちょっと あまやどり させてください :かんた : ん！ :さつき : あ？ :かんた : ん！ :さつき : あっ！ :かんた : ん！ :さつき : でも！ あ！ :メイ : おねえちゃん、よかったね！ :さつき : うん :メイ : かさ、あな あいてるね！ :さつき : うん :さつき : おとうさん、かさ、もってかなかったね :メイ : メイも おむかえ、いく！ :かんた : だから、わすれたの！ :かんたのおかあさん: あめが ふっているときに かさを わすれる バカが どこに :::::いるの！ :かんた : イテっ！ :かんたのおかあさん: どうせ、ふりまわして こわしちゃったんだよ！ :かんた : ちがうわい！ :さつき : ごめんください :かんたのおかあさん: あら、さつきさん！ メイちゃんも。ばあちゃん！ :さつき : きょうは すみませんでした :かんたのおかあさん: こっちこそ お役に たてなくてね :さつき : あの このかさ、かんたさんが かしてくれたんです :かんたのおかあさん: へえ、あのこが。いやだよ、こんな ぼろがさ :さつき : メイも いたから、とっても たすかったの。でも かんたさんが :::::ぬれちゃって…。ありがとうございました :かんたのおかあさん: いいのよ。いつだって どろだらけなんだから。ちっとは :::::きれいに なるでしょ。おとうちゃん、おむかえに いくの？ :さつき : ええ :かんたのおかあさん: えらいね。メイちゃん、バイバイ！ :メイ : バイバイ！ :かんた : ブーン :おばあさん : だれか きたんけ？ :かんた : しらねえ :さつき : ちょうど きたよ :案内員 : のりますか？ …… 発車 オーライ！ :メイ : おとうさん のってないね :さつき : きっと つぎの バスなんだよ。メイは おばあちゃんちで まってる？ :メイ : …… :さつき : どうしたの？ :さつき : メイ、ねむいの？ だから いったのに。 いまから おばあちゃんち、 :::::いく？ :メイ : う、ううーん :さつき : もう すぐだから がんばりな。… :::::フゥー！ …バス、おそいね ……ほら！ :さつき : トトロ？ :トトロ : ウウォーワー！ :さつき : あ、まってね。かしてあげる。はやく！ メイが おちちゃう。 ::::: …こうやって つかうのよ :さつき : バスが きた。アアー？！ :さつき : メイ！ :さつき : トトロ、おとうさんの かさ、もってっちゃった :おとうさん : やあ、すまんすまん :車掌 : 発車 オーライ！ :おとうさん : 電車が おくれてね、バスに まにあわなかったんだ。 :::::心配したかい？ :さつき : でたの！ おとうさん、でた！ でた！ :メイ : ねこ！ ねこのバス！ :おとうさん : ん？ :さつき : すっごく おおきいの！ :メイ : こんな めを しているの！ :さつき&メイ: こわーい！ :さつき : エヘヘー！ あっちゃった！ トトロに あっちゃた！ すてきー！ :メイ : こわーい！ :さつき : すてき！ メイ : こわーい！ :てがみ : おかあさん。まだ むねが どきどき しているくらいです。とても :::::不思議で ぶぎみで たのしい 一日でした。 :::::それに トトロの くれた お礼も すてきだったの。ささのはで :::::るんで 竜の ひげで しばってある つつみでした。うちに :::::かえってから あけてみました。 そしたら なかから きのみが！ :::::おうちの にわが もりに なったら すてきなので きのみは にわに :::::まくことに しました。でも なかなか めが でません。メイは 毎日、 :::::毎日、「まだ でない、まだ でない」と いいます。まるで :::::サルカニ合戦の カニに なったみたい。 :::::もうすぐ なつやすみです。はやく 元気に なって ください。 :::::おかあさんさま さつき :おとうさん : これこれ！ けすよ！ :さつき : まって :メイ : おとうさん あした め、でるかな？ :おとうさん : そうだな ととろなら しっているんだろうけどな。おやすみ :さつき : メイ、きのみを まいた ところだよ :さつき&メイ: わあ、アハハハ！ やった！ :さつき : メイ！ わたしたち かぜに なってる！ :メイ : あ、きが ない :さつき&メイ: やった!! ハハハハ :さつき : ゆめだけど :メイ : ゆめじゃなかった :さつき : ゆめだけど :メイ : ゆめじゃなかった :さつき&メイ: やった！！ やった！！ :郵便やさん : くさかべさん! 電報です！ くさかべさん! 電報ですよ！ :::::るすかな？ メイ : おばあちゃーん :おばあさん : こっちだよ。 これなら たべごろだ :さつき : おばあちゃん、これは？ :おばあさん : いいよ :さつき : おばあちゃんの はたけって たからの やまみたいね :おばあさん : ハハハ！ じゃ、ひとやすみ、ひとやすみ :おばあさん : よく ひえてるよ :さつき : いただきます！ おいしい！ :おばあさん : そうかい。おてんとさま いっぱい あびてっから、からだにも いい んだ :さつき : おかあさんの 病気にも？ :おばあさん : もちろんさ。ばあちゃんの はたけのもん たべりゃ すぐ 元気に :::::なっちゃうよ :さつき : こんどの 土曜日、おかあさん かえってくんの :メイ : メイの おふとんで 一緒に ねるんだよ :おばあさん : そうかい。いよいよ 退院か :さつき : ううん。まだ本当の退院じゃなくて、月曜日には 病院へ もどるの。 :::::すこしずつ ならすんだって :おばあさん : そうかい？ んじゃ、どんどん たべてもらわなくちゃ :メイ : メイが とった とうもろこし、おかあさんに あげるの :おばあさん : おかあさん きっと よろこぶよ :メイ : うん :かんた : 電報！ 留守だからって あずかった :さつき : あたしんち？ おばあちゃん、おとうさん ゆうがたまで :::::かえらないの :おばあさん : あけてみな。いそぎだと いけねえから :さつき : うん。「レンラクコウ、シチコクヤマ」。七国山病院！ :::::おかあさんの 病院からだわ。おかあさんに なにか あったんだ。 :::::おばあちゃん、どうしよう！ 連絡しろって。 :おばあさん : おちついて、おちついて。おとうさんの いばしょ、わかんのか？ :さつき : 研究室の番号は しってるけど。でも、電話がないもん :おばあさん : かんた、本家へ つれてってあげな。電話、かしてもらえ。 :かんた : うん :おばあさん : メイちゃんは ここに いな！ :さつき : メイ！ おばあちゃんとこに いな！ :さつき : もしもし、市外、おねがいします。東京の３１局の１３８２番です。 はい。 :本家のひと : かわいいこじゃね、かんた？ :さつき : もしもし、はい。もしもし 考古学教室ですか。 :::::ちちを、あの、くさかべを おねがいします。あたし、くさかべ :::::さつきです。はい。あ、おとうさん？ あたし、さつき。 :おとうさん : やあ なんだい？ うんうん。病院から？ わかった。 :::::いま すぐ 病院に 電話してみるよ :さつき : おかあさんに なにかあったの？ どうしよう、おとうさん :おとうさん : だいじょうぶだよ。病院に たしかめたら すぐ そっちへ :::::電話するから。そこで またせてもらいなさい :さつき : うん :おとうさん : じゃ、いったん きるからね :さつき : おばあちゃん、ここで またせてください。おとうさんが :::::電話してくるの :おばあさん : ああ、ゆっくりしてきな :メイ : おねえちゃーん！！ :メイ : だめだよ！ これ、おかあさんの とうもコロしだよ！ :::::だめだもん! おかあさんに あげるんだもん！ :さつき : メイ、おかあさんの からだの ぐあいが わるいんだって。 ::::: だから、こんど かえってくるの のばすって :メイ : いやだ！ :さつき : しかたないじゃない。無理して 病気が おもくなったら :::::こまるでしょう :メイ : いやだ！ :さつき : メイ、ちょっと のばすだけだから :メイ : いやだ！ :さつき : じゃ、おかあさんが しんじゃっても いいのね！ :メイ : いやだ！ :さつき : メイのバカ！ もう しらない！ :かんた : いこうよ :メイ : うわー！ おねちゃんの バカー！ :おばあさん : そろそろ 洗濯もの しまわねっと。そんなに きをおとさんで。 :::::ばあちゃんが てつだいに きてやったから 元気だしな！ :::::おとうさんは 病院に よると いってんでしょう。 :::::おかあさん かぜだって いうんだから、つぎの 土曜日にゃ :::::もどってくるよ さつき : このまえも そうだったの。ほんのちょっと 入院するだけだって。 :::::かぜみたいなものだって。…… :::::おかあさん しんじゃったら どうしよう おばあさん : さつきちゃん さつき : もしかしたら お母さん。 …… ワァーウワーン！ おばあさん : だいじょうぶ、だいじょうぶ。こんな かわいいこたちを おいて :::::どこの だれが しぬかい。なくんでね、なくんでね。 :::::とうちゃんが もどるまで ばあちゃんが いてやっから。な、うん？ :おばあさん : メイちゃん！ :さつき : メーイ！ メーイ！ :::::メイ、もどってきた? :おばあさん : バス停にも いなかったけ? :さつき : うん :おばあさん : おかしいな、どこさ いっちゃったもんだか :さつき : さっき メイと けんかしたの。 だって メイったら…。 あのこ、 :::::おかあさんの 病院に いったんじゃないかしら？ おばあさん : 七国山（しちこくやま）の病院か？ うへー、おとなの あしでも :::::３時間かかるわ :さつき : みてくる！ :おばあさん : かんた！ はやく！ とおちゃん、よんでこい！ :::::メイちゃんが いなくなっちゃったんだあ :さつき : メイのバカ！ すぐ まいごになるくせに！ :::::メーイ！ :さつき : すみません！ おじさん、あの… :農夫 : へえ？ :さつき : この みちを ちいさな おんなのこが とおらなかったですか？ :::::あたしの いもうとなの :農夫 : さーてね。おんなのこ。みたら きがついただろうけどな :さつき : こっちじゃないのかしら :農夫 : たしかに こっちへ きたのかい？ :さつき : わからないの :さつき : メーイ！ :さつき : とまってください！ :おとこ : バッカヤロー！ あぶねえ！ :さつき : いもうとを さがしているんです。おんなのこ、みませんでしたか :おんな : いもうとさん？ :さつき : 七国山(しちこくやま)病院へ いったらしいの。 :::::４歳の、…おんなのこです :おとこ : りょうこちゃん、きがついた？ :おんな : ううん。あたしたちね、七国山(しちこくやま)から きたの。 :::::けど、そういう こは みなかったわよ :さつき : そう。ありがとう :おとこ : おまえ、どこから きたの？ :さつき : まつごうです :おとこ : まつごう？ おんな : あ、なにかの まちがいじゃない？ おとこ : じゃあな :かんた : さつきー！ :さつき : かんちゃーん！ …いた？ :かんた : ためだ。こっちも？ :さつき : うん :かんた : いま とうちゃんたちが さがしてる。 :::::おれ、かわりに 七国山へ いってやるから おまえは いえに もどれ！ :さつき : メイは 病院へ いこうとして 途中で みちを まちがえたのよ、 :::::きっと…… :かんた : さっき はすいけで サンダルが みつかんたんだ！ :かんた : まだ メイのものって きまってないぞ！ :農夫 : みつかったかい？ :おばあさん : ナムアミダブツ、ナムアミダブツ………… :おとこ １ : こっちのほうが どろが ふかいから、その さき！ :おとこ ２ : おーい、さおが あまってないか？ :少女 : ばあちゃん、さつきちゃんが きた！ :さつき : おばあちゃーん！ :おばあさん : これ、これじゃよ :さつき : メイんじゃない :おばあさん : よかったよー。わしゃさ、てっきり メイちゃんのかと おもって… :おとこ １ : なんだ、ばあちゃんの はやとちりか :おとこ ２ : おーい、まちがえだとよ :おとこ ３ : いやー、どこへ いったんだろ :おとこ ４ : じゃ、もういっぺん さがしなおしだな :おんな : はやくしないと くらくなるよ :おじさん : すまねえな、みんな。ご苦労でも てわけして たのむよ :おとこ ５ : いやあ、おたがいさまだから :おじさん : うん :おとこ ６ : だれか、駐在にしらせたほうがいいな :さつき : おねがい! ととろのところへ とおして。 :::::メイが まいごに なちゃったの。もうじき くらくなるのに、… :::::あのこ どこかで みちに まよってるの さつき : トトロ！ :::::トトロ！ メイが まいごに なっちゃったの。さがしたけど :::::みつからないの。おねがい！ メイを さがして！ いまごろ きっと、 :::::どっかで ないてるわ。 :::::どうしたら いいか わからないの。 :トトロ : ウウォー :さつき : みんなには みえないんだわ。 :おばあさん : メイちゃーん！ :さつき : きが よけてる！ :さつき : メーイ！ :メイ : あっ、おねーちゃーん！ おねーちゃーンアーン！ :さつき : メーイ！！ :さつき : メイ！ :メイ : おねーちゃーん！ :さつき : バカ！ メイ！ :メイ : ごめんなさい :さつき : とろもろこしを おかあさんに とどける 気だったの？ :ねこバス : ニャオーン :さつき : ああ！ 病院へ いってくれるの？ ありがとう！ :おかあさん : ごめんなさい。ただの かぜなのに。病院が 電報を うったり :::::したから。こどもたち きっと 心配してるわね。 :::::かわいそうなことしちゃった :おとうさん : いや、わかれば 安心するさ。きみも みんなも これまで よく :::::がんばってきたんだもの。たのしみが ちょっと のびるだけだよ。 :おかあさん : あのこたち、みかけより ずっと 無理してきたと おもうの。 :::::さつきなんか ききわけがいいから なおのこと、かわいそう。 :おとうさん : そうだね :おかあさん : 退院したら こんどは あのこたちに うんと わがままを :::::させてあげるつもりよ :おとうさん : おい、おい :メイ : おかあさん、わらってるよ :さつき : だいじょうぶみたいだね :メイ : うん :おかあさん : さーあ！ はやく 元気にならなくっちゃね :おとうさん : ああ、あれ？！ だれだろう？ :おかあさん : はっ！ :おとうさん : どうしたの？ :おかあさん : いま、そこの まつのきで、さつきとメイが わらったようにみえたの :おとうさん : 案外、そうかもしれないよ。ほら！ |-|English= :(In the Japanese countryside) :Satsuki: Father, caramel. :Father: Oh, thanks. Are you tired? :Satsuki: Uh - uh. :Father: It's just a little further. :Satsuki: Mei! Hide! :Satsuki: It wasn't a policeman. HI-I-I! :(Arriving at the caretaker's house) :Father: Is someone there from this house? Oh, thanks. I'm Kusakabe. : We've arrived. Yoroshiku Onegai Shimasu. (Very common expression. : Loosely translated, it means 'Your favor is humbly requested'.) :Man: Welcome! :Father: Thanks a lot. :(At the gateway to the house) :Father: Well, we've arrived. :Mei: Wait! :Satsuki: Mei, there's a bridge. :Mei: Bridge? :Satsuki: Fish. See, it flashed again. :Father: Well, do you like it? :Satsuki: Father, it's beautiful! A tunnel of trees. Ah, that house? :Satsuki: Hurry :(At the house) :Satsuki: It's pretty old. :Mei: Old! :Satsuki: It's like a haunted house! :Mei: Ghosts? :Satsuki: It's rotten. :Mei: It'll fall down. It'll fall down. :Satsuki: Mei, look! There....Isn't it big? :Satsuki: Father, a huge tree! :Father: Right, it's a camphor tree. :Satsuki: Oh, a camphor tree. :Mei: Camphor tree. :(In the room) :Satsuki: An acorn. :Mei: Let me see. :Satsuki: Another one. :Mei: I have one. :Father: Hey, hey. We've got to open up the storm shutters. :Mei: Acorns! :Satsuki: There are acorns in the room. :Mei: They fell from above. :Father: Huh...I wonder if there are squirrels here? :Mei & Satsuki: Squirrels? :Father: Or maybe acorn-mice? :Mei & Satsuki: What? :Mei: No, squirrels are better. :Man: Where do you want this? :Father: Ah, just a minute. I'll open up over here. :Father: Satsuki, would you open the back door? :Satsuki: Okay. :Father: You should be able to find it. :Satsuki: Come on! :Mei: Wait! :Satsuki: Hurry up! :(Satsuki opens the door) :Mei & Satsuki: Ahhhh! :Satsuki: I'm going in. :Mei: The bath... :Satsuki: Nothing there... :Father: That's the bath. :Satsuki: Father, there's something in here. :Father: Squirrels? :Satsuki: I don't know. Not cockroaches, not mice... Black. There were a whole : bunch! :Father: Hmmmmm. Hmmmmm.... :Satsuki: Well? :Father: It must be "Mak-kuro Kurosuke". (A play on the word black (kuro). : Mak-Kuro means pure-black or pitch_black and Kurosuke means Mr. Black : or Blackie.) :Satsuki: Mak-kuro Kurosuke? Like the ones in the picture book? :Father: It must be...Ghosts wouldn't be out on a beautiful day like this. When : you suddenly enter a dark place from bright sunlight, black spots : appear in front of your eyes. :Satsuki: So that's it! MAK-KURO KUROSUKE, :Mei & Satsuki: COME ON OUT! IF YOU DON'T, : WE'LL PULL YOU OUT BY YOUR EYEBALLS!!! :Father: Okay, back to work. Where are the stairs to the second floor? Let's : Find the stairs and open the upstairs windows. :Satsuki: Okay! :Mei: Mei too! :(Searching the house, they go running from room to room) :Mei: Toilet! :Satsuki: Over there! :Mei: Over there! :Satsuki: Not here! :Mei: Not here! :(They run from room to room, Mei imitating Satsuki) :Satsuki: Mei, I found it.....It's pitch black. :Mei: Mak-kuro Kurosuke! .....An acorn! :Mei & Satsuke: MAK-KURO KUROSUKE, COME OUT! :(They climb the stairs) :Mei & Satsuke: AH-H-H-H-H-h-h-h-h...... :Satsuki: Mister Mak-kuro Kurosuke, are you here? :(Satsuki calls from the window) :Satsuki: Father, there's something in this house after all! :Father: That's great! Since I was a boy, I've wanted to live in a haunted : house! Ooops! :(Father drops a piece of furniture) :Satsuki: Oh no! :(Satsuki runs downstairs and Mei approaches a crack, catching a Mak-kuro : Kurosuke) :Mei: I got one!! Sis!! :(Mei runs downstairs and into an old woman) :Father: Mei! :Granny: What energy! :Father: This is the neighbor-lady who watches over this house. She came to help : us move in. :Satsuki: I'm Satsuki and this is my sister, Mei. How do you do? :Granny: How do you do? What nice children. If there had been time I could : have cleaned up the house. :Father: You've done plenty. :Granny: We're so busy in the fields right now, but I cleaned a little, every : so often. :Satsuki: Mei, your hands are black! What happened? :Mei: Mak-kuro Kurosuke escaped! :Satsuki: Oh, Mei, your feet...Oh, mine are black too! :Granny: Oh, Oh. It looks like the 'susu-atari' have come out. (Soot balls of : fluff) :Satsuki: Susu-atari? Are susu-atari like this, and move like this? :Granny: Yes, they live in old, empty houses and make dust here and there. I : could see them too, when I was young. So, you also saw them.... :Father: Are they ghosts? :Granny: Nothing that scary. If you're good, they won't do anything bad. Then : before you know it, they're gone. They're probably up in the ceiling : right now, discussing whether to move out. :Satsuki: Mei, they're going to leave. :Mei: I don't like that. :Satsuki: But what would you do if they came out at once? :Mei: Mei not scared. :Satsuki: Okay then. I won't go with you to the toilet at night. :Granny: Hee-hee. Say, would you go to the creek and bring up some water? :Satsuki: The creek? :Mei: Mei go too. :(They go to the creek, get a bucket of water) :Satsuki: Mei, you wait there. :Mei: Catch any fish? :(Working the pump) :Satsuki: Granny, it works! :Granny: Keep pumping, until the water runs cold. :Satsuki: Okay. :(Cleaning the house, Kanta arrives with lunch from Granny's house) :Satsuki: Oh, it's you. What can I do for you? :Kanta: From Mother, for Granny. :Satsuki: What is it? :Kanta: Here. Here! :Satsuki: Wait! What is this? :Granny: Is that Kanta? :Kanta: YAH-H-H!! YOUR HOUSE IS HAUNTED!!! :Granny: KANTA! :(Having lunch...) :Father: Ha, ha, ha! Reminds me of when I was a boy. :Satsuki: I hate boys! But I love Granny's o-hagi (sweet rice cake). :Granny: Eat all you like. :(Later, saying goodbye to Granny) :Satsuki: Thank you for all your help. :Father: Thank you very much. :Satsuki & Mei: Goodbye! :(Evening, a storm coming up. Satsuki is outside collecting wood when a wind : whips by, scattering them) :(Later, in the bath during the storm) :Mei: Father, this old house will fall down. :Father: Ha, ha! What a problem, since we just moved in. :(Eerie sounds....) :Father: HA HA HA HA HA! Everyone laugh! So your fears will all run away. HA HA : HA HA!!! :Mei: Mei not scared, Mei not scared. :(Everyone laughs and splashes water. The Mak-kuro Kurosuke fly off to the : camphor tree. The next morning, doing laundry...) :Mei & Satsuki: One, two, one, two, one, two... :Father: Keep it up, keep it up. :Father: Okay, laundry is finished. :Mei & Satsuki: Yea! :Satsuki: Off we go! :(Riding off on the bicycle to visit the hospital, they pass Granny in the :fields) :Satsuki: Granny! Good day! :Father: Don't work too hard! :Granny: Where are you going? :Satsuki: To the hospital to visit mother! :Granny: That's nice! Say hello for me! :Satsuki: Okay! :(They pass Kanta and he and Satsuki stick out there tongues at each other) :(Futher down the road...) :Satsuki: This way, this way! :(At the hospital) :Satsuki: Good day. :Woman: Welcome. :Mei: Oh, MOTHER! :Mother: Mei, it's good to see you! :Mei: Father took the wrong road. :Mother: Really? Welcome. :Satsuki: Today is the Harvest Holiday. :Mother: Oh, so that's it. :Satsuki: Father's talking with the doctor. :Mother: I'm so happy you all came. How's the new house? Are you settled in? :(Satsuki whispers to her mother) :Mother: What? A haunted house? :Satsuki: Uh-huh. :Mei: Mother, do you like haunted houses? :Mother: Of course. I've got to hurry and get well. I'd like to meet a ghost. :Satsuki: That's good. Right, Mei? We were worried. If you were scared, we : wouldn't know what to do. :Mother: What about you two? :Satsuki: I like it! :Mei: Mei not scared! :Mother: Is Satsuki doing Mei's hair? :Mei: Uh-huh. :Mother: You're good at it. Isn't that nice, Mei? :Mei: Uh-huh, but Sis gets real mad. :Satsuki: That's because you never stay still. :Mother: Satsuki, come here. Isn't it too short? (Brushing Satsuki's hair) :Satsuki: I like it this way. :Mei: Mei too, Mei too! :Mother: Wait your turn. :(Brushing Satsuki's hair) :Mother: Unruly, just like always, isn't it. Exactly like mine when I was your : age. :Satsuki: When I grow up, will my hair be just like Mother's? :Mother: Probably, since you're just like I used to be. :(On the road home....) :Satsuki: Mother's looking good, isn't she? :Father: Yes. The doctor was saying she'll be able to leave the hospital soon. :Mei: Soon? tomorrow? :Satsuki: There she goes again with 'tomorrow'. :Father: Tomorrow is probably too soon, though. :Mei: Mother says she wants to sleep together with Mei again. :Satsuki: But you're a big girl now. Weren't you going to sleep by yourself? :Mei: With mother is okay. :(The next morning...) :Satsuki: Father, it's morning! :Mei: Hey, WAKE UP!! :(The kitchen...) :Father: Sorry, I overslept again. :Satsuki: Starting today, I'm taking lunch (to school). :Father: Darn, I completely forgot. :Satsuki: It's okay. I'll make everyone's. :Mei: It's burning! :Satsuki: Just a minute. :(At the table...) :Satsuki: This one is Mei's. :Mei: Mei's? :Father: Mei, sit quietly and eat. :Satsuki: Here. Wrap it yourself, okay? :(A schoolmate calls for Satsuki) :Michiko: Satsuki-chan! :Satsuki: Oh, no! OKAY!! :Father: You made a friend already? :Mei: She called you 'Satsuki-chan'. :Satsuki: Her name is Mit-chan. Gochiso-sama. (Expression used daily after : partaking of food, loosely translated as "That was delicious", with : an implied "Thank you".) I'll be going. :Father & Mei: Have a nice day. :(Satsuki meeting her friend) :Satsuki: Morning. :Michiko: Morning. :Satsuki: Hurry, let's go. :Michiko: Okay. :(Later, in the garden) :Mei: Father, does Mei look like Sis? :Father: Yes. Where are you going with your lunch basket? :Mei: Just over there. :(Mei runs around in the yard for a few minutes) :Mei: Father, is it time for lunch? :Father: What, already? :(Mei plays some more, picking some daisies and placing them on Father's desk) :Mei: Father is a florist, okay? :(At the pond) :Mei: Tadpoles! :(Mei goes to the well and finds a rusted bucket) :Mei: Ah, bottom's gone. :(Looking through the bucket, she sees an acorn in the grass) :Mei: Found one! :(Suddenly, she notices a small creature (Totoro Chibi) running through the : grass. She chases it under the porch, where it reappears with another, : larger creature (Totoro Chu). After a long chase through underbrush, : she falls through a hole and lands nearby a huge version of the 2 creatures : she has been chasing. While this large Totoro is sleeping, she climbs upon its : stomach.) :Mei: Who are you? Mak-Kuro Kurosuke? :Totoro: To Ro Ro. :Mei: Totoro...Your name is Totoro, right? :Totoro: YAWN. :Mei: So...it's Totoro, after all...Totoro. :(Later in the day, Satsuki returns from school) :Michiko: Bye. :Satsuki: See you later. :Satsuki: I'm home. :Father: Welcome. Oh, is it that time already? :Satsuki: Where's Mei? I'm going over to Mit-chan's house. :Father: We haven't had lunch yet. Isn't she playing in the garden? :Satsuki: Mei! MEI!!! :Father: Mei! :Satsuki: Mei! :(They search for Mei, until finally they spot her hat near the underbrush) :Satsuki: Father, I found Mei's hat. :(Entering the tunnel of underbrush...) :Satsuki: Mei, Mei!! ....MEI! Wake up! You can't sleep in a place like this! :Mei: Where's Totoro? :Satsuki: Totoro? :Mei: But...but... :Satsuki: Were you dreaming? :Mei: Totoro was here. :Satsuki: Totoro? You mean Tororo that was in the picture book? (The character : in the book is Tororo, but Mei mispronounces it as 'Totoro'.) :Mei: Uh-huh. He said he was Totoro. With fur, and a mouth like this. One like : this, and one about like this, and a B-I-G-G-G one like this, sleeping! :Father: There you are, there you are. Hey, how great. Just like a secret : hideaway. :Satsuki: Father! Mei, says she met Totoro here. :Father: Totoro? :Mei: Over here! :Father: Hey, wait! :Satsuki: Here? :Mei: Uh-uh. Before he was by a big tree. :Satsuki: But there was only one pathway... :(Mei goes running into the tunnel again) :Satsuki: Mei, let's go home. I said, Mei! :(Mei emerges about two feet from where she entered the tunnel, shocked) :Father & Satsuki: Ha ha ha ha ha. :Mei: It's true! There really was Totoro! Not a lie. :Father: Mei... :Mei: It not lie. :Father: Uh, Father and Satsuki don't think you're a liar. You must have : met the keeper of the forest. That means good fortune is with you. : But you can't see him all the time. Say, we haven't offered a proper : greeting yet. :Satsuki: Greeting? :Father: Tsukamori! (The shrine for the gods of the forest.) Let's go! :(Climbing the hill....) :Father: Mei's gotten so heavy. :Satsuki: Father, that camphor tree. Isn't it huge? :Mei: There it is! :Satsuki: That tree? :Mei: Yeah! :Satsuki: Father, hurry. Hurry! :Mei: The hole is gone. :Satsuki: Was this really the place? :Mei: Yeah. :Satsuki: She says the hole is gone. :Father: Well, you can't see him all the time. :Satsuki: We'll see him again? I want to meet him too. :Father: Well, if good fortune is with you. Isn't this a beautiful tree? It's : been here since long, long ago. Back then, man and trees were : friends. Father saw this tree and fell in love with that house. I'm : sure Mother will like it too. Well, let's offer our greetings and get : back home. We have to eat our lunch. :Satsuki: Oh yeah. I was supposed to go to Mit-chan's. :Mei: Mei go too. :Father: (To Mei and Satsuki) Attention! :Father: (To the gods of the forest) Thank you for taking care of Mei. From : this moment on, 'Onegai itashimasu'. (Encountered earlier. Itashimasu : is the even more polite form of the verb, shimasu, which is the polite : form of suru (to do).) :Mei & Satsuki: Onegai itashimasu. :Father: A race to the house! :Satsuki: Cheater! :Mei: (Drops hat and turns around to pick it up) Wait! :Satsuki: Hurry! :Mei: Wait! :(Satsuki writing a letter...) :Letter: Today I have wonderful news. Mei met the spirit, Totoro. I'm thinking : it would be wonderful to meet him too. :(The next morning, at Granny's house) :Kanta's Mother: Kanta! If you don't hurry, you'll be late! :(In the classroom) :Satsuki: Oh, it's Mei...Teacher? :Teacher: Yes, Satsuki? :Satsuki: My younger sister... :(Satsuki runs outside to meet Mei and Granny) :Satsuki: Granny, Mei... :Granny: Well, she says she wants to go where you are, and she won't listen. :Satsuki: But Mei, today's Father's day at the university and you promised : to be a good girl and stay with Granny. I have two more hours, and : Granny's busy too. :Granny: She was a good girl all day, right? :Satsuki: Sigh.....Granny, I'll go and speak with the teacher. :Teacher: Satsuki's mother is in the hospital and it's rather difficult right : now. Class, we'll do all we can to help, right? :Everyone: Right! :(Mei drawing at Satsuki's desk) :Michiko: What's that? :Mei: It's Totoro! :Satsuki: Shhhhh. You have to be quiet. :Mei: Okay! :(School lets out...) :Satsuki: Tell them I'm going to skip the club today. :Friend: Okay, I'll tell the teacher. See you later. :Satsuki: Mei, let's hurry! It looks like rain. :Satsuki: Here it comes... :(Taking shelter under a roadside shrine...A common sight in rural Japan, a : roadside shrine to Jizo-san, the patron saint of travelers) :Mei: Mei won't cry. Is she a big girl? :Satsuki: Yes, but what a problem. :(To Jizo-san) :Satsuki: Please let us share your roof for a little while. :(Kanta walks past with an umbrella, sees Satsuki, and turns around) :Kanta: Here. Here. Here! :Satsuki: But... :(Kanta leaves the umbrella on the ground and runs off) :Mei: Good thing. Right, Sis? :Satsuki: Mm. :Mei: It's got holes. :Satsuki: Mm. :(Later at home...) :Satsuki: Father didn't take an umbrella. :Mei: Mei go to meet him too. :(At Granny's house) :Kanta: And that's why I forgot it! :Mother: (Kanta's Mother) What dummy would forget his umbrella when it's raining? :Kanta: That hurts! :Mother: You were probably swinging it around and broke it. :Kanta: I didn't! :Satsuki: Excuse me. :Mother: Oh, Satsuki. And little Mei, too. Granny! :Satsuki: Thank you for today (taking care of Mei). :Mother: You're welcome. It wasn't much. :Satsuki: Oh, Kanta lent us his umbrella. :Mother: Really? That kid? It's such a beat up old umbrella. :Satsuki: Mei was with me, so it really saved us. But Kanta got all wet. Thank : you. :Mother: That's all right. He's always so dirty anyway; he must have gotten a : little bit cleaner. Are you going to meet your father? :Satsuki: Yes. :Mother: How thoughtful. Mei-chan, bye bye. :Mei: Bye bye. :(Granny sticks her head in the door) :Granny: Who came? :Kanta: I don't know. :(Arriving at the bus stop to meet their father) :Satsuki: There it comes. :Conductor: Are you getting on? All right, driver. :Mei: Father wasn't on it. :Satsuki: It'll be the next bus for sure. Does Mei want to wait at Granny's : house? :(Mei is bored, explores the nearby woods, and is frightened by a fox : statue at a Shinto shrine to Inari-san, the fox-god) :Satsuki: What's wrong? :Satsuki: Mei, are you sleepy? That's why I told you...Want to go to Granny's : house now? Hold on, it's just a little longer....The bus is sure : late...Here. (Satsuki lifts Mei onto her back) :(Another passenger arrives at the bus stop) :Satsuki: Totoro?......Ah, just a minute. I'll lend you this...Hurry, Mei will : fall. Use it like this. :(Totoro takes Father's umbrella and is enchanted by the sound of the rain : against it. Oncoming headlights...) :Satsuki: The bus is coming. :(When Totoro's Neko-Bus (Cat Bus) arrives, he departs with the : umbrella, leaving Satsuki with a small package.) :Satsuki: Totoro took father's umbrella.... :(The normal bus arrives) :Father: Ah, sorry, sorry. :Conductor: Departure. All right. :Father: The train was late and I missed the bus. Were you worried? :Mei: It came! Father, it came! It came! :Mei and Satsuki: A cat, a cat bus! Really huge! With eyes like this! : It was wonderful! We met him, we met him! We met Totoro! : It was fantastic! :(Satsuki writing a letter) :Letter: Mother, it feels like my heart is still racing. It was a fantastic, : strange, wonderful day. And the gift Totoro gave us was wonderful : too. It was a bamboo-leaf package, tied with a dragon's whisker. : When we got home, we opened it and inside were nuts. If our garden : became a forest, it would be beautiful, so we planted them. But : they just won't grow. Every day, Mei says 'Still nothing, there's : still nothing'. She's just like the crab of the monkey-crab fable. : It will soon be summer vacation. Please hurry and get well. Satsuki. :(Bedtime) :Father: Okay, okay. I'm going to turn it off. :Satsuki: Wait. :Mei: Father, I wonder if they'll come up tommorrow? :Father: I wonder. Totoro would probably know. Good night. :(Later that night, both children awake) :Satsuki: Mei, that's where we planted the seeds. :(In the garden, the three Totoros dance about the seeds and they began to : grow at an amazing rate) :Satsuki: Hooray! We did it, we did it! :(After the garden has grown into a forest, Totoro produces a top and throws : it onto the ground. As it begins to spin, Mei, Satsuki, and the two smaller : Totoros jump on top of Totoro. With his umbrella in hand, Totoro hops onto : the top and they all go flying across the countryside.) :Satsuki: Mei, we're the wind! :(The next morning, the children awake to find their forest is gone) :Mei: There's no tree. :(At the garden, some of the seeds have sprouted) :Mei & Satsuki: We did it, we did it! It was a dream but it wasn't a dream! : It was a dream but it wasn't a dream! We did it! :(Later....) :Mail Man: Mr. Kusakabe, telegram. Mr. Kusakabe, it's a telegram. Nobody : home? :(In Granny's vegetable patch) :Mei: Granny! :Granny: Over here. This one's ready to eat. :Satsuki: Granny, how about this one? :Granny: It's ripe. :Satsuki: Granny's garden is like a treasure-hill. :Granny: Say, let's take a little rest....They're nice and cold. :Satsuki: Itadakimasu. It's delicious. :Granny: Is it? They've gotten a lot of Mr. Sun, so they're also good : for you. :Satsuki: For Mother's sickness, too? :Granny: Of course. If you eat Granny's vegetables, you'll get real healthy : fast. :Satsuki: Mother's coming home this Saturday. :Mei: She will sleep with Mei. :Granny: So she's finally leaving the hospital. :Satsuki: Un-uh. It's not for good. She'll return to the hospital on Monday. : It seems they're going to release her gradually. :Granny: Is that right? Then we're going to have to get her to eat more and : more. :Mei: The corn Mei picked, Mei will give to Mother. :Granny: That will make her so happy. :(Kanta comes running up) :Kanta: A telegram. Nobody was home so we accepted it for you. :Satsuki: For our house? Granny, Father won't be home until evening. :Granny: Open it. It might be an emergency. :Satsuki: Mmm. :Satsuki: (reading) P-l-e-a-s-e re-ply, shi-chi-koku-yama...Shichikokuyama : Hospital! It's from Mother's Hospital! Something's happened! : Granny, what shall I do? We have to answer! :Granny: Calm down, calm down. Do you know where your father is? :Satsuki: I know the telephone number of the research department, but we : don't have a phone. :Granny: Kanta, take her to your uncle's. Let her use the phone. Mei, you : stay with me. :Satsuki: Mei, you stay with Granny! :(At the Uncle's house) :Satsuki: Hello, long distance please. Tokyo 31-1382. Yes. :Old woman: Isn't she cute, Kanta? :(The phone rings) :Satsuki: Hello, yes....Hello, is this the Archaeology Research : Department? Father, I mean, Mr. Kusakabe please. This is Satsuki : Kusakabe. All right.....Oh Father, it's Satsuki. :Father: Yes, what is it? Uh-huh...from the hospital? I understand. I'll call : the hospital right away. :Satsuki: Did something happen with Mother? What shall I do? Father? :Father: Don't worry. As soon as I find out what it's all about, I'll : call you. Ask them to let you wait there. I'm going to hang up now. :Satsuki: Ma'am, may I wait here? Father will call back. :Old woman: Of course. Rest awhile. :(Outside...) :Mei: Sis! :Mei: No way! This corn is for Mother. I said, no way! I'm giving this to : Mother. :(Meeting up with Satsuki and Kanta...) :Satsuki: It seems Mother's not feeling well, so they're delaying her home : visit. :Mei: No! :Satsuki: It can't be helped. If she rushes it and gets worse, what'll we do? :Mei: No! :Satsuki: It's just a short postponement. :Mei: No! :Satsuki: Then it's all right if Mother dies, is that right? :Mei: NO! :Satsuki: You dummy! I'm not talking to you anymore! :(Satsuki leaves Kanta and Mei) :Kanta: Let's go. :Mei: Sis is a dummy! :(At the house...) :Granny: Let's put away the laundry. Don't be so sad. Granny's come to help, so : perk up. Isn't your Father at the hospital? They say it's just a cold. : She'll be home next Saturday. :Satsuki: It was just like this last time. Just a short stay at the hospital. : A little cold. What will we do if Mother dies? :Granny: But, Satsuki... :Satsuki: Maybe she'll... :Granny: It's okay, it's okay. Who would die and leave such nice children? Don't : cry, don't cry. Granny will be here till your father comes home. : Okay? :(Mei sees Satsuki crying and leaves with the corn. Later...) :Granny: Mei-chan! :Satsuki: Mei! Mei! :Satsuki: Did Mei come home? :Granny: You didn't see her at the bus stop? :Satsuki: No. :Granny: Funny, where could she have gone? :Satsuki: A little while ago, we had a fight. Because Mei's a ...That kid. I : wonder if she went to Mother's hospital? :Granny: The Shichikokuyama Hospital? It would take even an adult at least : three hours to walk there. :Satsuki: I'm going to look. :Granny: Kanta! Hurry and call your father! Mei's disappeared! :(Running down the road...) :Satsuki: Darn Mei! She's always getting lost. :Satsuki: MEI! :Satsuki: Excuse me, Mister. Did a little girl pass by on this road? My : little sister. :Farmer: Hmmmm...a little girl? I would remember if I saw someone... :Satsuki: I wonder if it was another road? :(She looks around from the top of the hill) :Farmer: Are you sure she came this way? :Satsuki: I don't know. :(Further down the road) :Satsuki: Mei! :(Satsuki jumps in front of an oncoming car) :Satsuki: Stop, please! :Man: You fool! That's dangerous! :Satsuki: I'm looking for my little sister. Did you see a little girl? :Woman: Your little sister? :Sastsuki: I think she's on her way to the Shichikokuyama Hospital. Four : years old, a little girl. :Man: Ryoko, did you see anyone? :Woman: Uh-uh. We came from Shichikokuyama, but we didn't see anyone like that. :Satsuki: Oh. Thank you. :Man: Where did you come from? :Satsuki: From Matsu-go. :Man: Matsu-go? :Woman: Isn't there some mistake? :Man: Well, bye. :(Kanta rides up on his bicycle) :Kanta: Satsuki! :Satsuki: Kan-chan! Find her? :Kanta: No. How about you? Right now Dad and the others are searching. I'll : go to Shichikokuyama for you. You go home. :Satsuki: Mei tried to get to the hospital and got lost on the way. I'm sure. :Kanta: A while ago, they found a sandal in the pond. :(Satsuki starts to run off) :Kanta: We don't know for sure if it belongs to Mei! :(Passing the farmer again) :Farmer: Did you find her? :(At the pond...) :Granny: Nami Amida Buddha, Nami Amida Buddha... (a Buddhist chant) :Man: The mud's deeper over there! Try there first! :Man: Hey, got another pole? :Michiko: Granny, Satsuki's coming. :Satsuki: Granny! :Granny: (Showing her the sandal) This...this is it. :Satsuki: It's not Mei's. :Granny: Thank heaven. I thought for sure it was Mei's. :Man: What, Granny jumped to conclusions? :Man: Hey, it was a mistake! :Man: Where could she have gone? :Man: We'll have to start over again. :Woman: We'll have to hurry. It'll be dark soon. :Man: Thanks everyone. :Man: Let's divide up and search some more. :(At the entrance to Totoro's tunnel) :Satsuki: Please let me through to Totoro's den. Mei's lost. It'll be dark : soon, and that kid, she's lost somewhere. :(Speaking to Totoro) :Satsuki: Totoro! Totoro! Mei's lost! I've searched all over, but I can't : find her. Please, find Mei. I'm sure she's crying somewhere right : now. I don't know what to do! :(Totoro flies with Satsuki to the top of his tree and roars. A second : later, the Cat bus can be seen galloping through the countryside.) :Satsuki: Everyone can't see it! :(Cat bus stops at tree and Satsuki boards. The sign on the front flips to : 'MEI' and he takes off) :Granny: (yelling from the road as they pass) Mei-chan! :Satsuki: The trees are leaning out of the way! :(The Cat bus arrives beside a series of Jizo-san statues) :Satsuki: Mei! :Mei: Sis! Sis! :Satsuki: Mei! :Mei: Sis! :Satsuki: You dummy! :Mei: I'm sorry! :Satsuki: You wanted to bring that corn to Mother? :(The Cat bus sign flips to 'SHICHIKOKUYAMA HOSPITAL') :Satsuki: You'll take us to the hospital? Thank you! :(The Cat bus races to the hospital) :(At the hospital, Father and Mother are talking by her bed) :Mother: I'm sorry. It's just a little cold and the hospital had to go and : send a telegram. The kids are sure to be worried. They shouldn't : have done it. :Father: Well, the kids will be relieved when they hear. We've all come this : far. Our good times are just put off for a little while, that's all. :Mother: Those kids have to put up with so much. Satsuki's such a sensitive : child, I feel sorry for her. :Father: You're right. :Mother: When I get home I plan to really spoil them. :Father: Hey, hey... :(In the tree, the Cat bus and the children are watching through the window) :Mei: Mother's laughing. :Satsuki: She looks okay. :Mei: Uh-huh. :(The hospital room) :Mother: Ah, I've got to hurry and get well. :Father: Yes....What?....Who could it be? :Mother: Ah... :Father: What's the matter? :Mother: (looking out the window) Just now, in the pine tree, I thought : I saw Mei and Satsuki laughing... :Father: (picking up a piece of corn from the window) It could be. Look! :(Carved into the husk of the corn, in a child's writing, are the words TO :MOTHER) Song Singer: Inoue Azumi Lyricist: Miyazaki Hayao Composer/Arranger: Hisaishi Jou Romanji :dareka ga kossori :komichi ni konomi uzumete :chissana me haetara :himitsu no angou :mori e no PASUPOOTO :suteki-na bouken hajimaru :tonari no :TOTORO TOTORO TOTORO TOTORO :mori no naka ni :mukashi kara sunderu :tonari no TOTORO TOTORO :TOTORO TOTORO :kodomo no toki ni dake :anata ni otozureru :fushigi-na deai :ame furi BASU tei :ZUBUNURE OBAKE ga itara :anata no amaGASA sashite agemasho :mori e no PASUPOOTO :mahou no tobira akimasu :tonari no TOTORO TOTORO :TOTORO TOTORO :tsukiyo no ban ni OKARINA fuiteru :tonari no TOTORO TOTORO :TOTORO TOTORO :moshi mo aeta nara :suteki-na shiawase ga :anata ni kuru English :Someone stealthily :buries nuts in the path. :When a tiny sprout grows, :find a secret password-- :the passport to the forest. :A wonderful adventure begins. :My neighbor :Totoro, Totoro, Totoro, Totoro, :who has lived in the forest :since ancient times. :My neighbor Totoro, Totoro, :Totoro, Totoro, :only in your childhood age, :can one visit you-- :a wonderous meeting. :My neighbor Totoro, Totoro, :The rain falls at the bus stop, :if the spirit is drenched, :open your umbrella for it. :The passport to the forest :opens the magic door. :My neighbor Totoro, Totoro, :plays an ocarina on moonlit nights. :if you should ever meet, :wonderful fortune :wa will come to you. Category:My Neighbor Totoro Category:Transcript